


garden of eden (same old mistakes)

by xleepygrl (sadclapz)



Series: war in magnolia [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Implied Sexual Content, No Spoilers, Sexual Tension, but prose is my brand, i haven't even played this damn route yet why am i writing this, prose is sexy i hope you like prose, the sexual tension is more poetic and allegorical than originally planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadclapz/pseuds/xleepygrl
Summary: you've got your demons, she's got her regrets.-ib: new person, same old mistakes by tame impala
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: war in magnolia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903408
Kudos: 13





	garden of eden (same old mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> hubert von vestra is sexy that's it send tweet.

Dusk sets in. It's a grim opalescent of reds and ebony.

"I'll die if you touch me," Hubert pleads, for the first time his voice quakes.

Byleth is not a sadist. Yet, she's desperate, hungry; a beast of longing, severed meat weeping with blood at her jaws.

He's once again found an eden within his hell-twisted fate, flourished with sinful, fiery knots. She began as his only rose.

It's been five years since they last saw each other. Now, that garden is in cinders. She indulges herself to the skin of his neck, taking him between her teeth, burning incantations into his flesh. He dwells in paradise- a paradise whose skies were colored in flames- but a paradise, still.

Hubert dies a thousand deaths, each more miasmic than the last, her touch barely searing as candlelight to wind. He craves even more.

Byleth trails her fingers lower. And lower. Here and there. She conjures him from the rawest depths of his soul. Brands his atoms into her palm. He moans- Hubert von Vestra, a man who could slaughter kingdoms within breaths, is reduced to a lilting beggar- yes, moans. The thought makes her laugh, whatever she has left in her being to laugh, and it sounds allegorical to what he's been missing his whole life. 

He wonders if it's genuine.

The other side of him fights back at her, grabs at her wrists and caging them in his sallow hands. She looks to him, gaze of undiscovered oceans. His unravelling.

He is a mere shell, a vessel, and they are but ghosts haunting a past that is six feet under.

Without a word, Byleth understands. She does not pry. She kisses him once. It's genuine and she's certainly not a ghost. Her lips are the most human thing he's felt.

She smiles- it is but a twitch- and bids him goodnight. He hopes in silence that the morning does not come as five years later.

It comes swiftly. As does the dusk, and she's back to wither in his sheets. Petals in the ember. Ghosts in the foliage. Her kisses bruise him and the dawn flicks to reds and ebony over and over (and over again- the blood drips in tresses from her fangs).

A paradise, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> kept this vague cuz black eagles idk her yet sorry but. i needed this out of my system


End file.
